Lamis Loud
'Lamis Loud is the creation of TMNTFAN85 to which he calls the loudcest children. she is the daughter of luna and lincoln loud and is apart of the 'LOUDCEST UNIVERSE' ' Lamis Loud is kind-hearted and is the peacekeeper in the family. her good nature leads to people to pick on her, it's far worse when the town knows who her parents are. but she takes things in stride and tries to be a good person regardless of the torment she goes through each day. her hobbies much like her mother is into rock n roll and music, but in most recent years she's into horror, mysteries, and kaiju genre. her relationship with her father is your basically normal father-daughter. they hang out watching movies, having discussions on comics and superheroes. they have a great time playing games or going to movies, and even conventions her relationship with her mother is pretty standard. Luna showed her the world of rock n roll, music, lamis can always depend on her mother when she needs help with life or needs guidance. when she had her first crush on a boy, lamis appreciate her mother for working hard to feed and clothe her since Luna works as a waitress for a diner. while lamis at one point wants to be a rock star, her true talent is cooking. and she knows well enough that if things don't go as plan, at least cooking is something she can fall back on. the one thing about Lamis is she does have a temper if the button is pushed she'll be a force to be reckoned with. this was first shown when Lester and Lugosi and Lamis were taking a walk home after a movie one evening. a local bully showed herself and started mocking the three loud children. things got heavy when she accused lamis of having sex with her father. t was enough to make Lamis lose all control and tackled her to the ground beating the bully into a bloody pulp. it took Lester and Lugosi to pull Lamis off that bully. if there is one thing lamis hate more then anything is accusations that her beloved father would do such things to her or her siblings. it is the one thing she will not tolerate. her relationship with Lester is pretty recent. they have always been close. they've been together as siblings since day one. they shared their first kiss when she was nine. two years later they explored each other's bodies to satisfy the curiosity of their sexuality. one summer as Lamis went to summer camp, for two whole months he soon realizes how much he missed her. and one night as he laid in bed, with lamis dancing across his mind, he soon realizes that he was in love with her. Lamis found lester at her summer camp one day where he confesses his love to her in the most dopey romantic way. which resulted in lamis hugging him and accepting his affections. her relationship with lugosi is the big sister-little brother type of relationship. she watches over him almost like a mother, she protects him from bullies, but then lamis is always protecting her family. it is in her nature she has the good parts of Lincoln and luna. but when crossed, she has that 'loud' anger that the family is known for. Lamis overall is just a girl who wants everyone to like her, but with people always bringing her down, there will be a day that her sweet personality will be tainted and she'll become bitter because of society. #